I'll wait for You!
by Shadowolf XIII
Summary: Two years have past since they have defeated Sephiroth two years things have and now the threat of Sephiroth is back but this time things are diffrent this time it's up to Vincent and is small team to rally everyone to gether before it is to late.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own FFVII because Square Soft owns the game and all it's characters but I do own two of the characters in this story since this story is mine and no one else's.

**Warning-I have said it before don't push your luck with me because I despise those who think they are higher put then the rest of us who work hard to get a good story. So if you have to burn this story I suggest you keep you thought to yourself because we of the normal world don't want to hear your worthless complaints.**

**I'll wait for You!  
Prologue-Wake Up!**

Where am I? what's happening? what's going on here? where is everyone? Everything is dark it's so cold…I can't feel my body…everything hurts. Wait I remember something I was fighting Sephiroth with the others…he was some kind of god like creature when there was a flash of greenish light.

I woke up surrounding by my friends Tifa helped me to stand then we were talking Vincent was telling me about what has just happened when…when I was pulled from my body by Sephiroth.

All went black for awhile then I found myself facing him facing Sephiroth who looked in away glad to see me. There was nothing but a path of rocks that he and myself stood on. Sephiroth raised his sword and said "come my puppet come and face me" I felt my body twitch I raised my own blade ready for anything.

Then I felt hands pulling at me and then I saw Sephiroth, he was running at me sword raised. My mouth run dry my body quivered more rapidly then out of no where I voice told me wait until the last second then dodge to the left.

The strange thing was the voice was Aeris's voice, I did as her voice told me to do I waited until the last second. I could almost feel Sephiroth's breath on my face before I jumped to the left. Sephiroth not expecting me to dodge ran past me and slid to a halt. Then Aeris spoke to me again she told me to strike Sephiroth with my sword to strike my on his broad side or blind side.

I raised my sword and looked for his blind point; Sephiroth turned to face me and that is when I seen his blind side after all he was never good at protecting his sides which is how I beat him in the first place.

I rushed him and he laughed at me asking me what I heck I was doing when I could not even answer that question myself. The next thing I know I am ducking out of the way of Sephiroth's long sword then before I know it he screams in agony and there stuck deep with in his right flank is my sword.

I pull my sword free of Sephiroth and he screams again and this time stumbles backwards towards the edge of the rock cliff; I watch as he steps closer to the edge of the cliff and then with out warning says something that I really don't hear much of and falls of the cliff.

I watch as he falls deep within the cliff before I turn around, the reason I did not hear what he told me was I was more interested in what the voices of others where telling my which was to wake up and go come to them. I felt a sharp pain across my face before I realize that someone had just slapped him across the face.

I think Tifa is slapping him because of the force of the blow to my face each time but then again it could be someone else. Suddenly I am pulled back into my body and I wake with a jolt vision comes back to me and I see everyone standing around me.

There is Tifa who is just about to slap me again when she stops and smiles at me and says "your wake" then there is Yuffie who kneeling beside me saying something like if I die she calls all my materia there is Red XIII who is grinning or at lest I think he is grinning it is hard to tell with my.

Then there is Vincent who I could not tell is happy to that I am okay or is angry it is hard to determine is emotions. Someone helps me to stand up when Cid asked me what happen so I tell them how I fought Sephiroth and won. After that we all head back for the Highwind to leave the crater and just before I clime the rope to the Highwind I look over my shoulder at the gaping crater and wonder if he is finally really dead.

Vincent comes up beside me and asked me what I wrong I shake my head and tell me that I am not sure if Sephiroth is really gone for good. He tells me what will happen next is up to the planet there is a long silence between us two. Before I tell him that before Sephiroth fell to his death that I think he said to me that he could never die and that he would return to the planet.

Vincent shakes his head and tells me no to worry that Sephiroth won't be back for a long time I agree and clime the rope to the Highwind followed by Vincent but even with a friends reassurance I still wonder if Sephiroth is waiting biding his time to reclaim the planet once more.

Shadowolf XIII-"this story is done in third person but there are parts and small chapters like this one that are in first person…the next chapter I put up will be two years later from when Cloud and the other's first defeated Sephiroth".


	2. Chapter 1

**I'll wait for You!  
ChapterI-True friendship & ultimate Understanding **

Two years have past since cloud defeated Sephiroth two years and things have changed.

Kids are yelling and screaming at each other as they run around the town of Nibelheim which has grown in size over the two years, buildings tower up into the sky.

Kids are not the only ones outside their parents watch then from there lawns as others walk about the town arguing about the days work.

"Hey Nanaki over here!" came a mellow female's voice as a 27 year old girl about Tifa's height comes running into the town and stops by the town's inn.

The girl has long brown hair to her shoulders a fair complexion with bluish green eyes. She is wearing a tight black shirt thing like Tifa's that only covers her chest, black baggy pants with three leather belts that cross over each other and tucked into the belts is a pair of long handled sais.

Near the top of her right arm is two black leather belts that are wrapped around her arm tightly. On her hands she is wearing crimson gloves with the finger's cut off of the gloves. She wears bronze arm armor and wrapped loosely about her neck is a crimson torn and frayed scarf that hides the bottom of her face.

The scarf is long so that it falls down her back way past her shoulders. Her brown her falls loosely over her eyes in a messy sort of style. She pulls down her scarf to revel thin lips that parted into a grin that reveals her white teeth with a pair of overly sharp vampire like fangs.

"Wow! I never seen such building in my home town…Nanaki come on you lazy fire beast!" she yelled

"I'm coming I'm coming!" came a gruff but intelligent sounding voice as a huge lion with orange fur a dark reed mane and a burning flame on the tip of his tail walked into the town.

His left eye was closed shut by a scar that ran across over his eye; on his right shoulder is the roman number 13 and under it a band of war scars and on all four legs are thick golden rings.

"Siara hold up I'm not as young as I once was" Siara the 27 year old girl with brown hair and bluish green eyes turned around and looked up.

"Nanaki what's wrong you look beat?" she asked the fire lion

"my over excited friend I'm now 50 I'm not as young as you" he replied as he approached her.

"Oh ha ha Nanaki I was told that in human years you are only 17 or something around that age now so you my feline friend are actually younger then me" Siara laughed.

Nanaki sighed and replied in his intelligent voice "younger but much wiser" Siara continued to laugh as she knelt down and scratched Nanaki behind his ears.

Nanaki leaned into Siara pushing his head into her hands as a slight soft growl came from the depth of his throat. "Your purring?" she questioned him " I thought you kind did not show such affections" Nanaki tilled his head to the side.

"Why should I not show my affections?" he asked of her

"I did not say that I just thought you did not purr that's all" she told him.

"I am a lion or that's what I look to be so why can't I purr?"

"I don't know I never thought of you as he affectionate one" Siara said; Nanaki shook his head and his thick red mane move to sending sparks into the air.

Siara grinned Nanaki was the last of his kin and her friend who she meet upon waking up to find herself in a room made of rock. He was the first one to help her to regain strength by helping her to stand and move about. He was kind to her when other sensed the darkness about her but he saw through the darkness to who she really was.

So of course she took to him right away bonding to him like he was the only friend she had after all she had no one left not after they burned her town to the ground; Nanaki placed a paw on her leg.

Siara jumped from the touch of his paw "hum?" she asked

"you alright?" he replied his golden eyes reflecting a look of worry.

Siara broke free of her daze with another jolt "sorry was I…" there was no need to finish that sentience because Nanaki did it for her

"doing it again…yes" Siara groaned

"sorry I have been out of my mind since my…my…" Nanaki nodded and sparks once again flew into the air there was no need to say it he understood he just did.

"Come on we'll rent a room for the night and tomorrow we will look for Vincent" Nanaki said; Siara nodded as she followed Nanaki into the inn.

Night came all to quickly to the town of Nibelheim and Nanaki and Siara had already bunked down for the night but were not yet asleep.

Siara removed her sais from her belts and put them down on the nightstand. "So Nanaki this friend of yours…Vincent what's he like?" Nanaki looked up from where he lay on the floor.

"Vincent is vary dark non social and emotionless Siara he was a victim of a curl experiment. He lost the one he loved and now is more then insane" Nanaki replied.

"Well the insane part can be fixed…now what's he look like is he hot?"

"Siara wait till tomorrow you'll meet him then" Nanaki said; Siara sighed

"oh your no help all I want is a guy who is like me mysterious and dark" she groaned.

"Vincent may be what you are looking for in a mate but he still loves the other even if she is gone"

"still he sounds hot" Siara sighed as she slumped down onto the bed. Nanaki sighed as he lowered his head to the wooden floor and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he and Siara would confront Vincent and must likely Siara would ask Vincent questions about himself and fall in love with him because he knew Vincent was the guy she was looking for.

But most likely Vincent would push her away afraid to touch her because of the anger that was held up within him.

The night droned on as Nanaki and Siara slept unaware that their peaceful night would soon turn into desperate struggle to survive.


End file.
